Another Life
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Once again, Otonashi starts to live in the living world. One day, his depressing life is turned around by one event. He met a girl named Kanade Tachibana. After the event, his past life starts to get caught up with him.
1. An Introduction

Another new story, an amount of time that has been wasted. Anyway, someone wanted me to make a sequel to Angel Beats! Honestly, I _hated_ the ending. That made me cry and I'm a guy. And you know what that means? MANLY TEARS = SERIOUS BUSINESS.

I actually had something like this in mind. And I just hope that I can get the characters in their right personalities. If I can do it, I'll be proud of myself. If I can't, oh well.

Enjoy the story and I apologize if you find any mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Angel Beats! or ANYTHING ELSE nor am I affiliated with them. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Another Life

Ch. 1- An Introduction

Why did I even do it…? Why did I tap on her shoulder? There isn't any logical explanation to why I did it. But… She seemed so familiar. Have I met her somewhere?

She looked back at me and blinked.

What should I say now?

"Kanade."

WAIT… Who the hell is that?

"Yuzuru."

HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?

We both stared at each other for a bit and I realized that I had my hand on her shoulder. I quickly took my hand off her shoulder and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ahhh… Sorry," I bowed quickly and turned away from her. I started to walk away but the white haired girl grabbed my hand.

So soft…

I turned back to her and see her blushing. She's pretty cute…

"Um…" she started slowly, "N-Never mind!"

She quickly ran away into the crowds. I blinked once again and I looked at my hand. It feels so… Empty. For some reason, my face felt wet. Why does my heart hurt all of a sudden?

Why am I smiling? "Kanade…" Why are there visions of that girl in my mind?

"_If you stay with me, I wouldn't be lonely." _

Why am I saying these things?

"_I want to be with you."_

Why am I holding you…?

"_Kanade. I love you. Let's always be together."_

Why am I shaking? It must be because of the cold.

"_I love you. Kanade."_

Why is everyone staring at me?

"_Don't disappear on me… Kanade." _

"_Kanade." _

"_Kanade."_

"_KANADE!"

* * *

_

Once again, I was at my house laying on my futon. A lot happened in life so far, but I wouldn't consider a lot of it to be good. At a young age, my parents died in a car accident. It was just another normal death situation. A drunk driver crashed his vehicle into the vehicle that my parents were in. My mother died right after. My father was sent to the ER. He was still living because of life support. My sister, Hatsune, and I would visit occasionally to see if he was fine. He said he was. My sister bought it but I knew better. My father was utterly _heartbroken_ by the fact that he lost my mother. After a couple of months, my father died. The doctors said it was because he was slowly dying as we know it and we couldn't do anything to stop it. They could only slow it down. I know the truth though; _**he died because of a broken heart**_. Beyond that day, my mother and father were considered to be another pair of statistics added to the death toll of Japan.

During that period of time, I stopped attending school and Hatsune and I were living at my uncle's house. I was depressed and lonely so I stopped going to school altogeher. Why? One, because of what happened to my parents and I couldn't do anything to prevent their deaths. Two, because I didn't have someone to lean on. And three, because I was beaten and fucked up by someone. Why was I beaten and fucked up by someone? Because of a girl. This girl gave me a "love letter" and told me to meet her at the back the school. I actually liked this girl so I literally ran to the spot when class ended. Unfortunately, she only wanted me to come because her and her friends wanted a couple laughs. I felt ashamed and all of a sudden I was hit in the back of my head. I was beaten with a goddamn baseball bat by her fucking boyfriend.

Once I stopped attending school, I bought porn to satisfy my sexual hunger. Unfortunately, it didn't even do the trick. My sister was the only one in the family who attended school. I just did odd jobs to buy my needs and wants. My uncle supported the both of us. He always left me alone because he understood what I wanted. I wanted to be left alone.

Then one day… My sister fainted during class. My uncle and I were called to see what happened so we went to the hospital. We both found out that she had gotten an incurable mysterious disease. Once again, the both of us were helpless to do anything to save our loved one. My sister stopped going to school and all she did was lay on her hospital bed, watching everything that's happening outside from a window.

I decided to work as much as I can to make her happy. I knew I couldn't do much so I bought her manga. I didn't care what I got her so I got them at random. She would always accept them and say thank you. All of a sudden, my days seemed to get brighter and brighter all because of a thank you. Funny isn't it? When it hit me, I started to cry in front of her. She asked me why I was crying.

"Big brother… Why are you crying?" she looked at me with her big eyes.

"Because I can't do anything for you! I'M FUCKING USELESS!" I sobbed as I brought my hands to my face, "All I can do is buy manga for you. I don't even care what I buy you and yet, you always smile and read them even if they were the same copy. Even with everything that's happening, you still smile… It must be all of a façade… Haha… Yeah. It must be a façade!"

Then all of a sudden, she grabbed me and pulled me close.

"Big brother isn't useless. Big brother is always there for me. Big brother always buys me things just to make me happy. Because of the little things that big brother does, I'm always happy even though I know I'm going to die. Big brother… Stop crying. I'm truly happy. The happiest I can ever be. As long as you're here, I'm always going to be happy, big brother."

My anguish cries were heard throughout the whole hospital that day.

Those words gave me the strength to actually do something. I wanted to hear thank you and I wanted to make the people around me happy. And with that… I decided to go to school again.

* * *

I would go and continue my story, but my phone was vibrating. I looked at the caller id. I sweat dropped. It was Igarashi. I'm debating if I should answer. Hm…

"Hello?"

"HOI! Otonashi!"

"Ow!" I rubbed the ear that I put my phone on, "What do you want? It's past 9 something at night and I was doing something."

"Right… Fap. Fap. Fap. Fap."

"Shut it."

"Aha! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we have a new transfer student that's coming tomorrow!"

What…? He wasted my time to tell me that…?

"Good. Good. That's nice. I'm going now. Bye."

"WAIT! Don't you want to know her name at least?"

"Oh… So you've been stalking people lately?"

"Of course not! I just happened to have a very large amount of informants."

"Right… Well, entertain me."

"Hmph. And I was going to tell you that a girl in our class has an interest in you."

And do I look like I care? No. I'm done with getting a girlfriend. Most girls in my class are snobby and loud. I rather not deal with any of them.

"Whatever. So what is the new student's name?"

"Well, my informants told me that the new girl's name is Kanade Tachibana."

"Kanade Tachibana…?"

"Yeah, Kanade Tachibana. Oh, so you're interested all of a sudden?"

"…"

"Otonashi?"

"…"

"Otonashi?"

"…"

"Otona-"

I threw my phone somewhere on the floor. I can't believe it. Could it be that girl I saw earlier today…? No it couldn't… Maybe… No. GAAAAH. This is just getting to be too complex… I need some sleep.

"Kanade Tachibana… What a nice name…"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Hm... I hope that this was a good beginning. Oh well...

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Now that I'm finally going to be done talking, I'll be leaving now.

I apologize if you see any mistakes and crap. BYEEE.


	2. Angel

asdfjkl; I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER. YUSH! Anyway, you may see a couple characters that I used from other shows. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though. Anyway, ON TO THE SHOW!

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Angel Beats! or ANYTHING ELSE nor am I affiliated with them. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Another Life

Ch. 2- Angel

It was another day at school. Luckily, I sat next to the window. So I watched the colorful environment through the dull classroom's window.

I sighed. Kanade Tachibana… Why does it sound so familiar? And why does my chest hurt when I mention the name?

"HOI! Otonashi!" Igarashi ran toward the desk I was sitting at with a stupid smile on his face, "Excited?"

"For?" I asked.

"For the new transfer student!"

"Of course not. I don't even know who this person is."

"But you sounded interested when I mentioned her name last night… THAT REMINDS ME! WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME ABRUPTLY!

"Because I was _sleepy_."

"WHY WHY WHY! Is it because of the transfer student's name, Kanade Tachibana!"

Ow.

I sighed once again and stared at the window as Igarashi circled around my desk waving his arms in front of me so he can get my attention.

Today is going to be a long day.

A couple seconds later, the bell rang and the teacher arrived.

The teacher's name was Mr. Sunohara. He was a pretty interesting teacher, if you ask me. Rumor has it that he used to be a delinquent when he was in high school and he also had sucky attendance. But for some apparent reason, he actually graduated. He really reminds me of that one teacher. What was his name? Oh yeah, Eikichi Onizuka AKA the greatest teacher in Japan. Yeah, Mr. Sunohara reminds me of him if he had blond hair (even though the Teach is… kind of feminine-like). Mr. Sunohara also _loves_ to talk about his girlfriend on purpose so he can make all the guys in the class feel like shit. He even brought her to class one day and I have to say, she is beautiful. Her name was Ms. Fijubayashi but she told everyone to just call her by her first name, Kyou. The guys in my class actually tried to get her number (especially Igarashi) but none of them were successful. Instead, Kyou slammed a goddamn dictionary at their faces or she threw it at their faces (her throwing skills are impressive). Mr. Sunohara just laughed evilly while each of them got attacked by a dictionary. At the end of the day, Kyou just beat his ass for bringing her to a "lair of sexually repressed animals".

"Okay class…" Mr. Sunohara started as he talked lazily, "Today, we have a new student. Yay…"

Everyone started to whisper about who this mysterious transfer student would be. So annoying…

"AHEM!" he coughed purposely to get our attention, "Back to the program, students. Anyway, give a somewhat warm welcome too… Kanade Tachibana."

I think my heart just skipped a beat when I saw the new student. She's the same girl who I saw yesterday.

"Go ahead and write your name on the board," the Teach said while he scratched his ass.

The girl nodded and wrote her name down. Once she was done, she turned around and bowed.

"Hello," she said in a quiet tone, "My name is Kanade Tachibana."

"We already know that Ms. Tachibana," Mr. Sunohara said while he was picking his nose and sitting on a chair, "Talk about yourself for a bit. I don't want to teach anything today so just talk as much as you want, okay?"

You're such a lazy ass, Teach.

A chuckled a bit by my own comment but all of a sudden, an image flashed into my mind.

* * *

Where am I? A track field?

"_I'm the student class president."_

Who am I talking to?

"_I knew that girl was playing around with me. Dammit! And I don't even know who I am."_

What am I seeing?

"_I guess I'll go to the hospital or something." _

Hospital? Why do I need to go to a hospital?

"_There are no hospitals."_

What…?

"_Why?" _

"_Because no one gets sick."_

"'_No one gets sick'?"_

"_Because we're all dead."_

What are you telling me…?

"_Oh, I get it! You're in on this, too! You're trying to trick me, aren't too? Is this amnesia of mine your doing, also?"_

"_Amnesia is a common thing here. If one dies in an accident, they frequently hit their head."_

"_Then prove it! Prove to me that I won't die since I'm already dead…"_

Wait… Why is she getting closer to me? Is she serious?

"_Hand sonic." _

WHAT IS THIS? NO. WHAT IS THIS IMPLYING! WHY THE HELL DID SOME SWORD LIKE KNIFE COME MAGICALLY OUT OF HER WRIST?

WAIT. NO. DON'T COME AT ME. NO NO NO NO!

* * *

"NO!"

I was still in the classroom. I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me because of my outburst. Mr. Sunohara raised his eyebrow and for some reason I felt sweat coming down my face.

"Are you okay, Otonashi?" I turned my head to see Igarashi asking the question with worry placed on his face.

"Y-Yeah…" I shuttered, "I apologize for my outburst."

I sat back down as I placed my head on the cold desk. What the hell was that? Was that a memory…? I looked up to see the new student. She killed me… But why? Was that image or whatever it was trying to tell me something?

"Okay Ms. Tachibana," the Teach stood up from his chair and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think that's enough sharing. All you talked about was how you loved Mapo Doufu. We would like to hear you speak some more about the 'wonderful' Mapo Doufu but I think that's enough. So does anyone have a question for the lovely young lady?"

Most of the guys were raising their hands and asking the normal questions.

"ARE YOU SINGLE?"

"DO YOU LIKE ANYONE AT THE MOMENT?"

"HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS DID YOU HAVE?"

"WHAT'S YOUR BREAST SIZE?"

Okay… Whoever asked that question should get their ass kicked… Wait… Why do I care?

All of a sudden, she started to look at me for some reason. Is she going to kill me…? Oh God… Wait! WHY IS SHE POINTING HER FINGER TOWARD THIS DIRECTION? IS SHE GOING TO USE SOME MAGICAL SPECIAL BEAM CANNON THAT COMES OUT OF HER FINGER? COULD IT BE THAT SHE'S SOME SECRET AGENT THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME? OH MY GOD. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR.

"You," she said quietly.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"AM I GOOD BOYFRIEND MATERIAL IN YOUR EYES!"

I blinked. She isn't going to kill me? Wait… Who just asked that question?

I looked back to see Igarashi standing up with his trademark goofy smile. "Well?"

This is everyone's cue to do a facepalm.

"No," she answered calmly.

His expression was _priceless._ His mouth was like a frowning 'O' face. He was in shock, "MR. SUNOHARA. CAN I GO CRY IN THE RESTROOM?"

He looked at him and sighed, "Sure. Go right ahead. Just be back before the period ends."

"Y-Yes sir!"

I can't believe he's freely letting a river run down his face.

"Um… Igarashi?" I started, "Don't you think you're overacting a bit?"

"OF COURSE NOT. MANLY TEARS ARE SERIOUS BUSINESS," Igarashi raised his fist in the air.

I sighed once again.

After a couple minutes of listening Igarashi's speech addressing how manly tears shows how much a man is a man, he left singing some song about being champions for some reason. I swear that guy is strange.

"O-Okay, w-well that's enough of that," Mr. Sunohara started, "M-Ms. Kanade Tachibana, go sit next to Otonashi. Otonashi raise your hand."

Oh great… The girl who seemingly killed me is going to sit next to me. Wait… Is Mr. Sunohara crying?

"Okay then, class," the Teach wiped his eyes for some reason, "I'm sorry. I just got some dirt in my eyes. Anyway, today we're going to talk about the essays that are due this Friday."

I honestly didn't care about what he was going to say next. I finished my essay a couple days ago. Ha! Take that procrastination. I remember there was this interesting quote I found one day while I was working on my homework. It was: "Procrastination is like masturbation. At first it feels good, but in the end you're only screwing yourself." Nice quote, if you ask me.

All of a sudden, I felt a poke. I turned to the side to see Kanade looking a little embarrassed.

I blinked and mouthed, "What is it?"

"Um…" she ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and started to write something. She handed it to me while the Teach wasn't looking.

I opened up the note and it said, "Sorry."

Sorry? Oh yeah, she must be talking about what happened yesterday… I looked back at her to see her blushing again. She is pretty cute while she's blushing.

"_I love you."_

What was that…? I shook my head and wrote something back. "It's okay. It must have scared you that some random guy would come up to you."

I passed it back and she opened it. She sighed in relief. She must have been troubled about what happened yesterday. She turned to me and smiled.

It hit me at the very moment. I tore up a part of the paper I was using and scribbled down a quick note to her.

I poked her side and she gave a small squeak. Fortunately, the students weren't paying attention to her except me. I chuckled a bit and she turned redder by the second. She looked at me and I handed her a note.

She looked at it and her eyes widened in surprise, and wrote something.

All of a sudden, the Teach quickly grabbed the note and read it. "Oh ho ho… Otonashi..."

Oh shit…

"AHEM! Are you an angel?" Mr. Sunohara grinned, "Well, Ms. Tachibana?"

She looked at him and blushed. She stared down at her legs and mumbled, "I am not an angel."

"Well that's obvious, Ms. Tachibana. But I don't think that Otonashi would agree with your statement. Right, Otonashi?"

Stop smiling at me, Teach.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

For some reason, I wasn't satisfied with this chapter. Oh well, at least I had fun trying to form Igarashi's personality.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize if you found any mistakes. BYEEEEE.


	3. Another Conversation

Once again, I quickly finished another chapter of this somewhat interesting story (I think). As you may know, I have added a character from another anime, which is one of my all-time favorite shows, **_Clannad_**. I also mentioned two characters from _**Clannad **_and another all-time favorite, **_Great __Teacher Onizuka _**or **_GTO _**for short.

I must say this of course, most likely you'll see more characters from other shows. I usually don't like making OCs because they take up too much work to describe and crap. I'm a lazy teenager who has to live off Cup of Noodles to get by in life.

Lastly, I have to say I'm pretty happy with where this fanfic is going. I like to say thank you to all of the people who waste their time to read this fic. I am ecstatic because of it (honest).

Anyway, ON TO THE STORY.

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Angel Beats! or ANYTHING ELSE nor am I affiliated with them. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems. :/

* * *

**

Another Life

Ch. 3- Another Conversation

I'm sitting on the rooftop of school while eating a delicious pork bun. Thank God that it was lunchtime. I was getting pretty hungry.

After that _little _incident between the teacher, Kanade, and I, he wanted to ask me tons of questions about Kanade and I when it was lunchtime. I remember how red Kanade's face was. I felt really bad for making her go through all of that embarrassment because of Mr. Sunohara. Oh well… Fortunately, I ran out as quickly as possible before he could throw a fury of questions in my face.

I felt bad that I left Igarashi all alone, but I bet he can manage. This time, I actually wanted to be left alone. Too bad I couldn't be. Why?

All of a sudden, a blue-haired guy comes towards me and sits next to me. I ignore him and kept on savoring my pork bun. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the guy sitting next to me. It looked like he was staring off into space. Then, he asked a question out of the blue.

"What do you think would happen if you were magically sent to an unknown high school after something tragic happens to you and you die?"

I blinked at him and said, "I don't know… God hates you?"

He chuckled, "Good one. But what happens if you were sent there so you can try to have normal high school life and you can try to fulfill anything that you never did?"

"Maybe God is giving you another chance at life."

"I agree," he sat up and walked away, "Thanks for clearing up _certain_ things for me. I think I understand a bit more."

"Eh…?" I have no idea what he's talking about…

"Oh yeah," he stopped walking and started talking again, "Do you like this life of yours?"

"Um… I guess… To some extent," I said slowly.

"I see… Well I love my life. I'm the star of the school's baseball team and the team supports me even if I am in the toughest of situations."

Hatsune… Wait! Why is he talking about this all of a sudden…?

"You know… You should never regret anything in your life. Those regrets can stop you from moving on with your life. And it times like those where you need someone to wake you up from the nightmare. But… If you get another chance at life, you should use it to the fullest and try to divert something that happened in your past life."

What are you saying…? Are you trying to warn me about something? Is this an example of foreshadowing?

"It was nice talking to you," he looked back at me with a smile, "You know… You look familiar for some reason. I guess that's why I wanted to talk to you about this. Later."

And he finally exited out through the only way you can go to the rooftop.

After what he said, he actually got me thinking. He really did look familiar to me as well. Could it be possible that what he was talking about could be somehow related to the visions I've been seeing lately?

Then, something flashed in my mind.

* * *

"_Does this mean… Am I going to disappear?"_

It's that girl again… Why are we at somewhere that looks like an infirmary?

"_If you have nothing more to regret."_

"_But __**they're**_ _here."_

"_I see… You want to continue to be with them?"_

Who is them?

"_Well, they're my friends. So of course I do. But I've got something else on my mind, too. I wish that everyone could overcome their lives like I did, and exit this world together. I don't think a new life would be all that bad."_

What am I talking about?

"_So you agree?"_

"_Yeah… Wait a minute! Is this the feeling you wanted everyone to understand?"_

"_You didn't know that?"_

"_Of course I didn't! Think! I was stabbed by you the first time we met!"_

Wait… Am I talking about… No… It couldn't be related to that event. I got stabbed in the chest. How didn't I die…?

"_Well, you asked me to prove to you that no one could die."_

Where the hell is this taking place?

"_You're saying we'll become happy if we take classes? That we'll feel content if we participate in club activities?"_

"_Yes, since all of those that come here are ones who couldn't live out their youthful days."_

"_Really?"_

"_You didn't know?"_

"_I didn't! How was I supposed to even figure that out?"_

"_You didn't notice that from the ways things were designed?"_

What are you trying to tell me this time…?

"_Now I get it."_

What do I get? There isn't anything that I understand at all! WAIT! I want to see what I get! WAIT! Dammit… No. Don't get all blurry on me… No…

* * *

Suddenly, I'm back in the real world. These visions are really bothering me… Now, I really need to find that guy. He must know something! What he was talking about was related to what I saw in that vision!

I stood up quickly and left the rooftop. I went downstairs as quickly as possible and once I was out of those stairs, I looked left and right and see him talking to some girl with somewhat reddish purplish hair. I ran toward him and for some reason I called out an unknown name I have never said once in my lifetime...

"HINATA!"

He turned around and looked at me. He blinked and smiled.

"I guess you really are in the same predicament that I'm in, Otonashi."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

I apologize that it was pretty short. I tried to make this chapter short so I can emphasize how important the event between Otonashi and Hinata was.

Moving on, I've been watching plenty of anime lately since I have finally became bored with my life and I need a couple of recommendations. If you can actually waste a bit more of your time and give me a recommendation by giving me a PM or something, I'll be glad.

Right now, I've been watching shows that were by Gainax (you know, the studio for creating Neon Genesis Evangelion and FLCL) and I'm getting pissed off of them for making FUCKED UP endings. I swear if I see one more FUCKED UP ending from them, I'm going to SCREAM.

Anyway, I apologize for ranting so much. I thank you for reading this chapter and I apologize if you found any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the main presentation and LATER!


End file.
